Arthur's Quest: Battle for the Kingdom/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już osiemdziesiątym szóstym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszech czasów. Tym razem zajmę się tytułem dziejącym się w świecie dość mało przeze mnie eksploatowanym. W dodatku, nawet sam gatunek jest niecodzienny jak na standardy rasowych gniotów o budżecie paczki zapałek. Jakim więc oblechem jest dzisiejsza pozycja? O tym w tym odcinku. A więc zapnijcie pasy, bo oto kolejny odcinek. Zapraszam do oglądania. Gra Arthur's Quest: Battle for the Kingdom, została wypuszczona na rynek 21 sierpnia 2002 roku, dzięki valusoft, uwielbianego na całym świecie wydawcy, które w swoim portfolio miało takie hiciory jak super stunt spectacular, navi sils weapons of mass destruction, czy dzisiejszego cudaka. Całe szczęście żaden polski dystrybutor nie wziął się za sprowadzania tej spierdoliny do naszego kraju, bo zapewne każdy po zobaczeniu z jakim chujstwem miałby do czynienia, zapewnie schował się pod stół. Deweloperem tego barachła był natomiast free lv games, którego cały sztab zapewne wypierdolono z najwyższego piętra od razu po wydaniu tego ścierwa, gdyż prócz dzisiejszego tytułu i grach rozgrywających się w czasach drugiej wojny, Iwo Jima i Normandii, wydanych w poprzednim roku, nie mieli na swoim koncie żadnej innej pozycji. Ale zanim przejdę do właściwej części programu, sprawdźmy, czy chociaż ktokolwiek podjął się próby oceny tej tortury. gamespot. 1 i 9 dziesiątych na 10! absolutgames.ru. 20% jeuxvideopc. 4 na 20. Tradycyjnie, zacznę od głównego menu. Podczas pierwszego uruchomienia nie dość, że byłem zdziwiony czasem, po którym gra przeszła z czarnego ekranu podchodzącego w zawieszenie, w normalny ekran tytułowy, to jeszcze sam title screen mocno mnie zdziwił. I nie chodzi mi o to, że twórcy wykonali coś dobrze, co to, to nie. Chodzi mi bardziej o samą otoczkę. O ile mi wiadomo, główne meni najczęściej mają wprowadzić nas w klimat danej produkcji, albo pokazać nam krajobraz, czy nawet grafikę przedstawiającą cokolwiek z uniwersum danego programu. Co tutaj mamy? Ograną do bólu melodyjkę i niewyraźny ciemny budynek przypominający jakąś karczmę czy inny chuj. I tutaj pytanie: co to ma wspólnego z legendą króla Artura czy nawet z Fantasy? To tak jakby odpalając modern warfare, miał na planszy tytułowej strzelnicę rodem z Rapid Gunnera. Tak czy inaczej, prócz tego osoby odpowiedzialne za ten tytuł, postanowiły nasycić nas ogromem wszelkich ustawień. Od klawiszologii podzielonej dodatkowo na myszkę, dodatkowych opcji klawiatury i joysticka, aż po zaawansowaną konfigurację detali grafiki, efektów, tekstur, odgłosów rozgrywki i muzyki, czy nawet ustawienie maksymalnej ilości dźwięków. Do samej zawartości meni więc nie mogę się zbytnio przyczepić, ale w ogólny rozrachunku, nawet w calu nie ratują reszty tego spleśniałego, zbitego, gówna. Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, gra jest osadzona w świecie fantasy i przedstawia opowieść ze świata króla Artura. Chyba zapoznaliście się z oryginalną historią, prawda? Wcielamy się w Artura, który musi powstrzymać mrocznych krasnoludów przed opanowaniem mieściny oniemiałych ludzi klonów, którzy porozumiewają się białym tekstem. Po powstrzymaniu natarcia fali karłów, mieszkańcy są nadal przekonani, że wkrótce przybędzie ich więcej, więc proszą nas byśmy udali się przez równiny, jaskinie i bezdroża, w poszukiwaniu czarodzieja Merlina w klifach Spadających Piorunów, by pomógł uporać się bezradnym w potrzebie. Gdy dostaniemy się do siedziby czarnoksiężnika, ten informuję nas, że za wszelkie zło jest odpowiedzialna Morgan Li Fej, a my musimy się z nią jak najszybciej zmierzyć. Po przeprowadzonej pogada wędce, daje nam ogniste strzały i udajemy się z nimi z powrotem do grodu. Jednak zrządzeniem losu podczas przechadzki, otrzymujemy od Pani Jeziora, która najwyraźniej potrafi mówić pod wodą bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód, Exkalibur, wyjęty z odmętów pierdolonego akwenu. Potem udajemy się do wieży naszej głównej antagonistki, i po zmierzeniu się z różnokolorowymi potworami w końcu pokonujemy ją kilkoma cięciami legendarnego miecza. I nie żartuje, tak wygląda cała historia. Co za grzyby brali deweloperzy podczas wpadania na coś tak absurdalnego? Chyba znam już odpowiedź. *tutaj urywek gameplaya z lithtech 2013-09-07 00-01-39-992* A to dopiero czubek góry lodowej. Zresztą, tylko na to spójrzcie. Gdy po raz pierwszy uruchomiłem ten twór, zesrałem się na miękko. Zgadnijcie bowiem z jakiego gatunku jest dzisiejszy produkt. Może to erpeg z perspektywy pierwszej osoby, z nastawienie na element walki? Nie. Otóż ta gra to pierwszoosobowy slaszer, czy jak kto woli, Fantasy rpg. Tak więc można powiedzieć, że Quest Arthura jest protoplastą Dark Mesaja od Might and Magic, zapewnie wielu z Was przed chwilą. Można by było tak powiedzieć, gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko jest tutaj wręcz dokumentalnej spierdolone do szpiku kości. Dobra dobra, ale co mamy tu w ogóle robić? Mimo otoczki gry nastawionej przede wszystkim na operowanie bronią białą, tak naprawdę w praktyce, jest nudnym jak dupa węża szuterem, lecz ze zmienionymi dzierżonymi narzędziami mordu. Idziemy z jednego miejsca do drugiego, przemierzając niezwykle rozlazłe lokacje, mordujemy wszystko co trzyma w dłoniach jakieś żelastwo, i znajdujemy wyjście w postaci niewidzialnej ściany która nas zatrzymuje, i przechodzimy dalej. Powtórz 11 razy i gratuluję, pokonaliście torturę zwaną Arthur's Quest. Model walki jest tak okropny, że na jego myśl włosy na plecach stają dęba. Naszym orężem są miecz, łuk, wekiera całkowicie objęta korozją, lecz mimo to napierdalamy nią jakby była nowa, oraz ekskalibur, czyli ostrze królów zadające niesamowite obrażenia i chroniące posiadacza od ran, które w ogólnym rozrachunku jest dokładnie taki sam jak normalny miecz, lecz zadający dwa ciosy przy jednym przyciśnięciu myszki. Tak czy inaczej, w grze dysponujemy dwoma umiejętnościami. Atakiem, czyli oczywiście zadawanie obrażenia poprzez machanie daną bronią, które zawsze wykrywa je losowo bez względu na to czy wykonujemy cios do przodu bądź w bok. Oraz oczywiście blokiem, czyli odpowiednim odpieraniu stali przeciwnika, które wbrew pozorom, ma nawet większą losowość niż zadawanie samych ciosów, bo nawet gdy będziemy odpowiednio trzymać naszą szpadę, to i tak oręż przeciwnika może przejść przez naszą jak przez masło. W dodatku, walka jest tak nieintuicyjna, że nigdy nie będziecie pewni w jakiej odległości należy stanąć by zadać niemcowi jakikolwiek cios, więc będzie przez to jeszcze więcej pudłować. Jednak nie musicie w tej grze w ogóle korzystać z jakiejkolwiek obrony, bo najbardziej skuteczną taktyką jest krążenie wokół przeciwnika i bicie go mieczem aż zdechnie, bądź przytrzymanie zarówno klawisza wu, jak i tego odpowiedzialnego za atak. W taki razie po ki chuj mi jest te blokowanie, skoro jedynym jego zadaniem jest wypełnienie kolejnego klawisza? Co oni sobie do diaska myśleli? A no właśnie, skoro mowa o naszych nieprzyjaciołach. Mamy tutaj styczność z prawdziwymi mistrzami zbrodni, których iloraz inteligencji jest na poziomie agrafki. (*napis* do atakowania i uciekania: TAKTYKA NICZYM W ROME II) Walczymy ze złymi krasnoludami, pająkami które plują w nas jakimś kwasem, wilkołakami z dzierżoną szablą bądź łukiem, złymi wróżkami rzucającymi w nas niewidzialnymi kulami bądź siekające nas siekierą, z olbrzymem troglodytą z wielką pał, eee to znaczy kością, którego najprawdopodobniej wyjeciał z epoki kamienia łupanego, oraz z lewitującymi szkieletami, które ciskają w nas falami strzał. I mogłoby się wydawać, że mamy do czynienia z naprawdę groźnymi i wymagającymi różnorodnych taktyk potworami. Nic bardziej mylnego. Gnomy potrafią jedynie chodzić linią prostą i atakują nas gdy zbliżą się wystarczająco, czyli tutaj z 4 kroki. Pająki stoją w miejscu i albo w bezruchu prują w nas żrącą substancją, albo obracają się w naszym kierunku też się nie przemieszczając, albo po prostu mają wyjebane, i jedynie machają w nas odnóżami gdy do nich podejdziemy. Wilkołaki władają szablą jak kosą, a po oberwaniu nadal szarżują w nasze miejsce jakby w ogóle nie dostali, a ci z łukami gdy się do nich zbliżymy, nadal pociesznie marnują swoją amunicję. Szkielety natomiast po oberwaniu bronią białą stoją w miejscu i tańczą otrzymując obrażenia, a gdy ustawimy się tak, że jeden stoi za drugim, swoimi strzałami mogą zabić się nawzajem. Jednak wiecie co jest najzabawniejsze? Otóż okazuje się, że nie musimy obserwować tych idiotów w akcji, a po prostu możemy dosłownie przejść przez mapę nie wdając się w żadną walkę, gdyż nasi przeciwnicy są tak ślamazarni w stosunku do naszego bohatera, że nawet falami nie zdołają go dogonić. Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie. Jaki kurwinóg był za to odpowiedzialny? Zapewne wielu bardziej spostrzegawczych, zauważyło na dole fiolkę ze zdrowiem oraz statystyki, o których dopowiem za chwilę. W jaki sposób więc zdobywamy te dobrodziejstwa? Otóż prócz złych wróżek o szatach koloru zielonego, mamy także i te dobre, czerwone i niebieskie, które znajdują się gdzie nie gdzie na mapie. Gdy je znajdziemy i w ich okolicy naciśniemy magiczny klawisz e, wtedy latające czarodziejki zaoferują nam kolejno fiolki ze zdrowiem, które albo regenerują jego połowę a czasem kilkadziesiąt, a czasem nawet dosłownie kilka procent, oraz rozwój naszych umiejętności takich jak siła obrażeń, atak czy obrona. No to skoro ta gra nie jest rpg-em, to czemu postanowiono tutaj na rozwijanie umiejętności? Problem jednak w tym, że żadnego rozwijania nie ma. Ani jakichkolwiek zdolności. Od samego początku, do samego końca, mimo najwyższych poziomów danych atutów, nadal czułem jakbym chciał ukatrupić nawet najmniejszego krasnala czy pajączka, łyżką do butów. Poziomy jakie zaprojektowali tyrający przy tym gównie deweloperzy, to istny pokaz najwyższego światowego kunsztu. Wśród wszystkich jedenastu, każda sprawi że z wrażenia wystrzelicie z kapci na orbitę. Cieszy oko chyba najmniejsza kolonia w historii gier wideo, zamieszkałą przez dokładnie trzy osoby. Majestatyczne lasy, z realistycznymi konturami drzew, różnymi rodzajami grzybków halucynogennych i niezwykle niskim poziomie form życia na kilometr kwadratowy. Mamy też jaskinie, w których potokami leje się lawa, a falami atakują pająki i gnomy. Ogromne kamienne pustkowia oraz wieżę Morgan, w której więcej jest schodów niż przeciwników. Głównym problemem więc konstrukcji etapów jest ich przesadna rozlazłość. I mówiąc rozlazłość mam na myśli odległości tak wielkie, że landy w Skajrimie można byłoby obejść w tę i z powrotem. I rozumiem, pokazanie wysiłku naszego bohatera i jego przeprawy przez ogromne przestrzenie, ale do chuja pana czy legendarny Artur zapierdalał przez tak monstrualne lokacje różniące się kolorem kartonów? I czy podczas swej wielkiej przeprawy mijał jedno cyfrowa liczbę potworów na metr kwadratowy? W dodatku, nasi kochani projektanci, postanowili jeszcze bardziej udupić potencjalnego gracza. Te szympansy w zaawansowanym stopniu pierdolca skurwiałego, bo nie chcę mi się wierzyć, że to niechlubne gówno popełniła ludzka istota, postanowiły umęczyć nasze dusze elementami platformowymi, które nie raz doprowadzą do skraju wytrzymałości naszej bądź najbliższej klawiatury. I co dostajemy za pieprzenie się z tymi piekielnymi torturami? Kolejny czar do kolekcji. I warto tutaj wspomnieć o kolejnym, wręcz idealnym aspekcie rozgrywki. Otóż prócz samych fiołek ze zdrowiem czy dodatkowych punktów do umiejętności, raz na ruski rok otrzymujemy także jedno z czterech zaklęć, których odblokowywane ikony sugerują możliwość przemiany. I tutaj następuje chwila nadziei, że może tak ciekawego jak na taką kaszanę pomysłu, po prostu nie da się spierdolić. Skradanie się jako gnom w jaskini by nie zostać zauważonym. Wcielanie się w szkieletory i unikanie wymiany ognia, czy stanie ramię w ramię z wilkołakiem, by potem go po cichu zabić. Otóż wszelkie te spekulacje zdają się na nic, gdyż twórcy umieścili zapewne tylko te ikony. Nie pomaga ściskanie klawiszy numerycznych, liter, insert, delete, czy te trwałe. Nic. A może F2 ? Że co kurwa? Czy wy jesteście chociaż odrobinę poważni? Nie dość, że nawet nie wysililiście się by wykonać nawet te uroki, to jeszcze nie wpadliście na to by ułatwienia dla testerów usunąć? Jeśli oczywiście, znalazł się wystarczająco uległy idiota, który na zawołanie wpierdoliłby się do końskiego łajna. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Oprawa jest istną ucztą dla naszych oczu i uszu. Grafika wygląda tak, jakby ktoś rozsmarował czekoladę po monitorze, a potem próbował ją zetrzeć pilnikiem. Modele przeciwników, których nie ma zbyt wiele, gdyż przy tworzeniu większości użyto metody recyklingu, czytaj zmieniania fatałaszków na inny kolor, są tak niezwykle toporne, że ledwo powstrzymywałem się od odruchów wymiotnych. Animacje, jeśli istnieją, bardzo często są pozbawione kilku klatek, przez co niekiedy nawet najmniejsze gnomy zapierdalają jakby miały siedmiomilowe bambosze, a ruch pająków odnóżami, przypomina bardziej odpychanie natrętnej muchy. Tekstury są rozdzielczości zgniecionej mrówki, a wszelkie efekty specjalne, w tym strzały, przypominały mi lasery żywcem wyjęte z produkcji sam faj. Z kolei ludzie odpowiedzialni za oprawę dźwiękową również się postarali. Prócz zapętlonych ambienów, które doprowadziłyby nawet największego nocnego marka do spoczywania w objęciach Morfeusza, a machanie mieczem brzmi jak kopanie kilofem. Prócz tego, mamy też niesamowite dźwięki otrzymywania obrażeń, aż sześć, które bardziej przypominają jęki podczas zatwardzenia, niż ból związany z siekaniem ciała ostrzem. Zresztą, posłuchajcie tego sami. Nieudacznicy z three lv games, zrównali całkowicie z gównem nawet stronę czysto techniczną. Od takich prozaicznych rzeczy jak optymalizacja, która raz waha się między sześćdziesięcioma klatkami na sekundę, a raz między dwudziestoma. Aż po poważniejsze bugi i glitche. Kilka razy podczas uruchamiania gra zacięła się na czarnym ekranie. Często podczas atakowania latających istot czy nawet wilkołaków, utykamy w miejscu wnikając w jego model. Bardzo często też nasi przeciwnicy gdy otrzymują od nas obrażenia gdy zmierzają w naszym kierunku, a są oni dosłownie naprzeciwko nas, zastygają w jednej pozycji przez dłuższy czas, i w takim zamarznięciu się poruszają. W etapie dziejącym się w jaskini, pająki i krasnoludy tak utykają w miejscu, że wręcz od ich popsutej animacji można dostać epilepsji. Zdarzyło się nawet, że nawet najsłabsi przeciwnicy w pewnych momentach zaczęli wydzielać fale elektryczne, które z jakiegoś powodu zabierały nam nasze zdobyte umiejętności. Dlaczego? Bo tak. Zaprogramowane w cutscenkach postacie blokowały się w drzwiach przez które miały przejść, tak naprawdę zahaczają nosem o ścianę. Kilka razy przeciwnicy podczas wchodzenia na drabinę czy też podczas próby przejścia przez drzewo, utykają materializując się w pewnej pętli, a raz udało mi się przechodząc przez otwór w teksturze wydostać za teren planszy zmierzając ku nieznanemu. Reansumując, gra Arthur's Quest: Battle for the Kingdom, to chyba najgorsza pozycja growa w kategorii fantasy fpp w jaką kiedykolwiek grałem. Mało tego, to najbardziej okropny produkt związany z fantastyką z jakim się zetknąłem. Okropny gameplay, bezmózdzy przeciwnicy, ogromne nieciekawe lokacje, nie trzymająca się kompletnie kupy fabuła, niszcząca zmysły grafika, oraz walka sprawiają, że granie w ten odium jest niesamowitą wręcz torturą. Ta gra jest tak zła, że znalezienie jakiejkolwiek zalety w tej katastrofie, jest jak przegrzebywanie sterty gówna w poszukiwaniu orzeszka. Ten śmieć to obraza zarówno dla fanów gier fantasy, jak i graczy w ogóle. Nikt nie powinien tego gówna nawet tknąć kijem. Wolałbym zgnieść swoje jądra w dziadku do orzechów niż kolejny raz chociażby spojrzeć na pudełko tej abominacji. Co za kompletny półgłówek, wpadł na pomysł spłodzenia tych karygodnych czarcich ekskrementów? Po prostu jestem całkowicie załamany tym, jak spierdolono taki koncept. Ludzie odpowiedzialni za ten program, powinni do końca swych dni, wpierdalać wodorosty z rafy koralowej i pokutować za ten złom. Ta gra powinna zostać wypierdolona na Marsa, by nikt nawet po to nie sięgnął. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 7) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2013) Category:Transkrypty NGW (RPG)